The Day When We Will Meet Again
by Macyn Cullen
Summary: Ninety-nine years. That's how long ago Edward left Bella in New Moon. And never came back. What happens when you get two daughters and Bella dead? Chaos and anger. Now her daughters found Edward and his family. Now what will Edward do to keep them? OC's
1. Flashback

_Flash Back _

_"Miss Mara Hardwick?" said the old, grandmotherly nurse standing outside the entrance to where they did the surgeries _

_"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. I knew the answer wouldn't be good. I didn't like death. I hoped my mother was okay. I was a vampire and I still wasn't ready for the answer she gave me._

"_I'm sorry. Your mother is dead."_

_End of Flashback_

I shock my head from the painful memory. I glanced at the clock, it was 7 am. My fourth run of high school would be starting soon.


	2. First Sight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Please review. I really care.**

"Hey Beth, time to get ready." I said while running human speed upstairs. I heard a groan from her bedroom.

"Oh no. Not again." I heard Beth mutter.

Then she said more normally,

"Please, Please, Mara do not make some unsuspecting boy fall in love with you again."

I know what she meant. When we were in Alaska a boy we met at our college (the cover) was obsessed with me. Very Scary.

When we were presentable, we jumped into the car with our backpacks. Our car was a brand new black Porsche. It was fast. My kind of car. Actually, It was suitable for all vampires. We loved fast. Anything fast and fancy.

"Okay, Mara. I signed us up to be juniors and please don't do anything irresponsible as to tell somebody this time that you can…" I let Beth's voice fade. Gosh, why does she have to talk so much? And I didn't tell anybody anything. Except, I can read minds. They were in shock for a week when I proved it. My sister and I have abilities as vampires. I can read minds and communicate with people through my thoughts. So can my sister, since I can't read her mind. She can also control elements and I can look into people's pasts. I didn't notice when we stopped at Forks High School.

"Mara? Hello?" said Beth snapping me into concentration.

"Yeah,I'm here." I replied.

That's when I saw _him___


	3. We Want No Pity

Adela ran all through the palace with her sword out and ready for battle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Please review. I really care.**

**Edward's POV**

**I saw a new black Porsche sliding into the parking lot of this dreaded high school. I noticed when the to girls slipped out. I gasped. They looked exactly like Bella! I suddenly felt a furious longing. It had been 20 years since I left her. When I finally came back, she was gone. Alice tried to find her. All of our family, including Esme, looked for her for five months.**

**It was like she disappeared off of the world.**

**But, there was something different about them. I looked more closely only to gasp again. Their eyes were the same butterscotch of my families. One of the girls must have heard me gasping, because she looked at me with an icy look in her eye.**

**My thoughts were incoherent. She gave me in odd look. Then she glanced at her slightly different sister. They looked at each other a long time. **

**One of my siblings must have noticed me standing still by my Volvo because their thought sent me back into reality**

_Edward are you ok? _** Alice thought.**

"**Fine." I said, and then turned around to face her staring at the mysterious girls. **

_OH.MY.GOSH. _**Alice's mind screamed,** _It's her! It's her! It's her! _

"**Wait, there's two of them." She said confused.**

**All the rest of our family had gone to their classes and we were alone.**

"**Uh-huh. I can't read their minds." I said quietly.**

**I suddenly felt presences behind me. I whirled around it was them.**

"**Hello Edward." Said the startlingly quite, soft voice of the girl who was looking at me oddly. Her voice was as soft as silk, but had an undercurrent of hatred. She held out her hand, quite polite despite her tone.**

"**My name is Mara and this is Beth." She commented, gesturing to the girl next to her. Now they were closer I saw the differences between themselves and Bella. Mara had soft, alluring eyes and features. Beth had bold, strong looks. They didn't look like twins at all.**

"**Do you know Isabella Swan?" Alice asked boldly. Beth had a sad look on her face. Mara's looked full of angry disbelief.**

"**I'm sorry to tell you, Mom's passed away just recently."**

**Beth said gravely.**

"**What..age…was…she?" I choked out.**

"**Mum was 117. All the while, on her deathbed, she was rambling on about you and her life." Beth said, Mara seemed like talking was out of the question for her. **

"**She still loved you, you know." Mara mentioned icily.**

**Just then the bell clanged loudly and they were off, quick as wind.**


	4. Lunchtime Blues

**Sorry if I kept you waiting.**

**I own nothing! **

**STEPHANIE MEYER does.**

Mara's POV 

Lunchtime. Ha, I know it's funny I even try to act normal.

It's even harder when all the mental voices in the oak smelling cafeteria are all thinking about you. It's getting tiring hearing all the voices in your head drool after you or your sister or say the, _Cullen's_. Ugh, the stupid Cullens. Why do they have to live in the same town as us? Do they want to irritate my sister and I to death?

Are they so selfish they have to live same town as our late mother?

I mean _they _left her not the other way around. I'm surprised Edward isn't like _dead _yet. Not like we can die but I'm surprised since he doesn't kill himself. It would make it much easier for us if he died …

" Earth to Mara? Where are you going space cadet?" Beth said snapping her fingers at me.

I looked at her giving her my "_I'm so bored" _look.

_I know. I'm sorry they have to be here, and I'm sorry we have to go to high school yet again. _Beth's telepathic mind said.

_Me too. _I said back.

I started scanning the minds of the fellow Forks high schoolers.

_They're some sexy girls._ Said a guy named Scott Jones.

_I hope they like music. Maybe I can invite them to the winter dance. _Craig Smith thought wildly, licking his lips. Gross.

I stopped. I always hate humans who think us, _dangerous, deadly vampires_ as some kind of toy. That's just sick. I've only been a vampire since Mom was forty-one and I was seventeen. Beth was eighteen.

_FLASHBACK_

_I heard the door slam. I looked up from my book. _

"_Mom?" I called out. I was all alone in our tiny house in Phoenix, Arizona. I know Mom or Beth wasn't coming back from there chores anytime soon. Then why did the door slam? I shook my head. Always getting worked up from probely nothing. Then why wasn't anyone answering my call? Suddenly, a woman with dark crimson eye, wild flaming red hair was standing in front of me. I stood up quickly, and then fell because of my klutziness inherited from Mom. The dark stranger caught me so fast it was a blur. Before I could even speak she dug her scary white teeth in my arm. Pain shot up my arm. Fire SO hot I screamed bloody murder. She smiled at me and lied me on my bed. I was writhing in pain. I was seventeen and Beth eighteen. Mom was forty-one. All of ours lives can't be ending like this in the arms of some beautiful dangerous stranger._

"_Just wait till your sister and mother come home. I have a surprise for them." She said shooting me a dark smile. Confirming my panicked thoughts. I couldn't hear her though. I was screaming so much it hurt my ears. The fire was spreading along my veins. It hurt so much … _

_Beth was standing in the doorway to see what was wrong. The murder woman, I called her now, was biting my sister. I screeched and yelled. Beth was in pain now, too. I had to help her, save her some way…._

_End of Flashback_

The bell clanged loudly ending lunchtime. I sighed. Biology.I quickly jumped out of the chair and said kudos to Beth. I walked human speed to the trashcans. I threw away my prop**\** lunch in the trashcan and ignored the buzzing of voices in my head, heading off for biology.

Ientered the class room to see everyone in the class look up at me.I sighed. Then I had the teacher ogle at me for about two minutes, and then I saw the only open desk was with….

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll right soon. Maybe like as soon as you people read it.**


	5. Biology with Edward and Mara

I don't own anything.

Stephanie Meyer does.

Not even the super cool vampire powers. Sigh.

Although I do own Mara and Beth :)

Edward's POV

I was sitting at the lunch table with my family. They were all chattering silently about the Hardwick's.

(That's Mara and Beth's last name. If you didn't know.)

They were like everybody else in this bloody school. So excited that someone new and beautiful like the Cullen's were here.

They even had the same color eyes, they said.

It has been 99 dreadful years without my sweet love, Bella. How did I stand it, not seeing my sweet angel for 99 years?

Now she is dead and her vampire daughters are haunting me.

How did they even turn? They wouldn't tell me, I know that.

I glanced at the empty table where the two lone girls sat. Beth was reading, completely oblivious to the lunchroom around her. Mara looked like she was aeons away. I wondered what she was thinking about. Silence filled my mind as I concentrated on breaking into the depths of her mind. Then Beth looked up, snapping her fingers ant Mara. Mara shook herself out of the dream. I looked around myself also to see my family was gone. I ran to biology, my next subject. But not faster than a human boy would run. I dashed into the classroom as the final bell rang for them to get to their next periods. All of the seats were filled in naturally. Also naturally, the seat next to me was empty. Humans are scared of us, though they didn't know it. I thought about why Mara hated me so much. As if on cue, she walked through the biology classroom door. When she walked up to the teacher he looked at her as if she was a unicorn or something. Then she stiffly sat next to me.

"Hello Mara." I said quietly. She glared at me as if I was some kind of threat. Then she looked ahead as if I wasn't there .The voices of all the boys drooling after her was loud in my ear. It was bothering me. They were getting louder and louder. Mara looked uncomfortable too. Then she raised her hand.

" Yes, Miss Hardwick?" Mr. Brooks, the biology teacher asked.

"I'm feeling a little faint. May I go to the Nurse's office?" She said in a charming, polite voice. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay Miss Hardwick." He said, _she does look pale._

Of course she looks pale, I thought, she's an ugly vampire. She shot me a dirty look as she walked out the door. I wonder why. Could she possible know what I was thinking? No, I was the only one who could read minds. Or could I?

Whoo- hoo this chapter is done!


	6. The Hunt

I don't own anything

**I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I do own Mara and Beth!**

**Mara's POV**

The voices were screeching at me. It was hurting so bad. I had to get out of the room. I had to. _Edward_,the other mind reader was looking as uncomfortable as I felt. I desperately _needed_ to get out of here. I raised my hand politely to indicate I wanted to say something.

"Yes Miss Hardwick?" The teacher said.

"I'm feeling a little faint. May I go to the Nurse's office?" I said making my voice sound charming and polite.

"Okay Miss Hardwick." He said concern in his voice.

_She does look pale. _ His mental voice said.

_Of course she looks pale. She's an ugly vampire._

That voice was Edward's. How dare he. I shot him a dirty look as I walked out the door. I sighed. Why did they have to be here again? As I walked into the health office I acted out, because I am an excellent actress, to look sick.

"Oh dear. You look horrible!" The nurse lady said.

"Yes. I'm feeling quite unwell." I said, letting my actress' voice sound frail. The nurse, whose mental voice I decided to ignore for reasons you do not want to know about, laid me on a plastic covered bed with that thin, ugly paper on top of it. I was about ready for my big finish when, out of the blue, Alice Cullen walks in. What could she possibly want?

_Don't you dare, Mara Hardwick. You do not do what I saw you do. _ Alice's voice commanded. I put on surprised face. To a normal human we would look like a pair that a short, pixie girl was lashing out at a tall, pale, brunette beauty. I saw the images in her mind of what I was going to possibly do in the future.

I, the future me, was walking down a street with my sister. Beth lifted one hand and shot out fire. I saw in Alice's mind the building where Beth had put her fiery vengeance upon, burning completely. I had no idea where it was and what building was burning. Then she walked out of the door into the pouring rain. Why would we do that, Make misery to an innocent little building?

--

After School

I walked into the living room.

"Mara, we need to hunt. I'm really thirsty. How about you?" Beth complained, on the couch. It was true. Her eyes were a color of a raven's wings. I sighed then nodded. Beth looked relieved.

"You don't know how thirsty I am Mara. I feel like…like I could eat a human!" she said making it sound like gossip. If my heart weren't already not beating it would stop right when she said that. How… foolish…childish. How could she?

"How could you, Beth! Even thinking about eating a human! Did you even think before you said that! What would Mom say about that?" I chided. She looked guilty and thoughtful. Possibly thinking about what I said. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I sometimes think I'm the older one by one year, physically of course. I walked out of our little cabin house, her in tow. I ran vampireic speed into the forest. I smelt the fishy scent of a bear. I quickly took it by surprise and bit into its hand. It yelled in pain. I quickly begin slurping up its warm fulfilling blood. Beth was a little ways away playing with her meal before killing it.

**That's the end of the chapter. How do you like it? Review!!**


	7. Port Angeles

I don't own anything

I don't own anything!

Stephanie Meyer does.

I do own Beth and Mara.

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 7 Mara's POV

I looked out the window of our two-story house.

Another rainy night in Forks.

What else is there? I really wanted the sun to finally break through the clouds one day. Pour that shining sun through. I would have to stay home, of course, because my sparkly skin. Yet, I would love to finally have a day off of Dull High. I sighed. This was my life now. Going to dull high, never able to go in the sun when in public or human eye. I had to live in the world of forever-undead beings. How could anyone deal with this?

I loved the sun.

Yet another trait from dear old Mom.

"Mara, if you're going to space out like that every time I talk, I'm not going to talk anymore." Beth said. I sighed again.

"Oh come on Beth. Maybe if you didn't talk so much I would listen. She pouted, obviously offended. Her eyes were golden honey like mine were after our hunting trip.

I glanced at the clock. Something I do a lot more nowadays. It was 7 p.m. would this day never end! Than a brilliant idea occurred to me.

"Hey Beth, want to go to Port Angeles tonight?" I asked her. That little thing brightened her up like a match.

I knew she wanted to go to Port Angeles. She needed to get some new clothes because they were just too out of style, she said one day walking into my room. She nodded, excited by my plans. We walked out the door into the car.

I wonder what the Cullen's do at night. Do the stay trapped up in their little mansion? Maybe they play with unsuspecting civilians. I laughed at the thought as we sped away into the night. This was something Mom wouldn't do.

Alice's POV

I was sitting on our couch next to Jasper in our wonderful house. I kept looking for some signs that the Hardwick's would change their minds. I really wondered where they are going. Darn them! Why couldn't Edward read their minds again? Maybe I could use Map quest to find out where the building was.

But why did I care if two reckless vampire girls would want to burn down a storage building? Because they are Bella's daughters, that's why. I pushed away from that thought.

My human sister was dead now. I still couldn't believe that. Edward was stupid to leave her. He was constantly mopping around. A frown was painted on his face. Our family was watching him twenty-four seven. Just in case he decided to go to Volterra for a little trip. We didn't let him out of our sight. He was probably thinking of a way to escape our hands to go to the Volturi. He was foolish to let her go. I sighed. Jasper hugged me closer sensing my distress. Gosh, how I loved him. I snuggled closer to him, hugging him back.

"We have to stop them." I said dutifully. Edward just looked up, not saying anything. I don't know how the boy managed all those years without Bella. I made me sad that he was so pitiful.

"Alice, I'm hurt. You think I am pitiful? Actually, I actually wanted to go to Port Angeles tonight for some shopping." I stared at him, shocked. Shopping? He must be going crazy. I beamed at him. He must be in a giving mood for me to go shopping with him.

I looked at Jasper, " You want to come?"

"Yes, I would love to." He replied with a smile, latching hands with me. We told Carlisle and Esme where we going. They looked more enthusiastic when Edward chimed in that he was going too. Rosalie and Emmett didn't want to go, they wanted their alone time. I know my family worried about him frequently.

When we arrived to Port Angeles we walked to the first American Eagle in sight. Edward groaned. Jasper sighed. I put on a hurt face.

"Come on guys! You know you love to shop there!" I sang. They looked like they were actually in physical pain. Then, Jasper felt my enthusiasm and smiled down at me. I danced into the store with Edward and Jasper at my side. The adolescent teenagers gawked at us like we had horns.

Guess they've never seen us "beautiful people" before.

Edward laughed. I started looking on the racks of too tight fitting clothes with pastel colors. I actually liked some of them. Jasper and Edward were in the men's section. I had half a rack over my arm soon enough. I turned around accidentally bumping into someone. It didn't surprise me when I looked into the face of the person I bumped into. Mara Hardwick.

Bella's daughter.

"Hello Alice, dear." She sneered. Beth was at her side in a second.

I smiled pleasantly at both of them. Jasper and Edward were by my side, too. Edward and Mara were looking intently into each other's eyes. Mara looked hatefully into his eyes when he obviously thought something mean.

_Wait_? Thought something mean? She couldn't hear thoughts. Good. I didn't want _her_ to read my thoughts. She looked sharply away from his gaze into my eyes. She smiled slowly, like as of thinking of some joke.

"Yes Alice. What Edward thought was mean." Mara said still smiling. Beth looked at Mara. I was shocked the boys were too.

"What? I thought we agreed not to say that." Beth said lowly. Mara just shook her head and laughed.

"Well, that's all we're telling them." Mara stated, "Beth, It's hardly fair if we know theirs and they don't know ours."

I breathed in sharply. What do they mean they know our gifts? Jasper and Edward froze too. Mara then dragged Beth out of the store. I also put down my

was-soon-to-be-purchases. The five of us walked down the street. I didn't notice until we were there that Mara pulled us into a street without any people. We were in the warehouse section. Oh no. I was panicking now. I understood it now.

"No need to panic, Alice." Jasper assured me, "We are simply just on a street with warehouses." I didn't feel assured. I saw them doing horrible building fires. I saw them.

_Mara and Beth were walking down a street in Port Angeles. A vampire was trailing behind them. It had red hair like fire. She caught up with the girls. She managed kidnapped them after a fight and took them to the clearing where Bella and our family had played baseball before. She ripped one of them to shreds as the other one was strapped to a tree. Then she set it on fire. The other girl was kicking and screaming. The purple black bellows of smoke rose in the air. Victoria was laughing…_

"Alice!" Jasper shook me.

"Alice, we need to go." Edward said quickly.

"Why?" I said dazed.

"Alice they're gone." Jasper said.

I looked at him in horror. Who was gone? Then I took an unneeded gulp. Mara and Beth weren't here anymore. They were gone.

"We tried to persuade them to come to our house but they ran off. They're gone"


	8. Running

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does

**I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I own Mara and Beth.**

**Chapter 8: ** **Mara's POV**

_Of course_, we were going to run. What I was seeing what was inside Alice's head was likely doom. We were going to _die_, so we couldn't just possibly stay in Port Angeles. That's where we were going to kidnapped.

Then die.

I knew we were going to have to go somewhere there was a lot of people and really sunny. That way, _Victoria _wouldn't catch us. She wasn't a tracker like James, so we were safe if we moved every week. Yet, I didn't want to leave Forks. It was where our mother fell in love. Then was squished like a bug by it. I shivered, but not by the cold interior of the leather seats in our car. I really wondered why Edward wasn't depressed. I had seen how much he loved Mother; he even left for her safety. So retarded. But he should have come back earlier.

I once took a quick check of his mind and he thought he left _for_ my mom. Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that. The words he said cut my mom like a blade. I wasn't going to relive _that _flashback. He got out of it. Probably not. What he said in his mind at Port Angeles was mean. No, it was hurtful.

Flashback

_We were in American Eagle. My favorite preppy store._

_Beth was over looking at the jewelry and I was looking at my favorite rack, the skirt rack. Someone small and tiny bumped into to me. Alice. _

"Hello Alice, dear." I said smiling or sneering, however you want to call it. Beth gracefully deserted the jewelry to stand beside me. The other stupid Cullen's stood by tiny pixie girl.

"**Hey Mara. You can read my mind can't you? It wouldn't surprise me. You are so much like me. Or is it your Father? He deserted you didn't he? Maybe he was sick of you after you were born. Did he puke into your face when you were born instead of you puking into his? Maybe Bella left him because she loved me so much. Who is your father, Mara? Is it the dog? Jacob, as you like to call him?" **

I never understood why the Cullen had disliked wolves before. The pack took care of Beth and I as a child. Now we were vampires, mortal enemies, but still I fought the urge to rip them to shreds

"**Wait? Thought something mean? She couldn't hear thoughts. Good. I didn't want her to read my thoughts." **Alice's mind said. I unwillingly looked from Edward to Alice. Then I felt a smile creep on to my lips.

End of Flashback.

Beth was quite and rubbing her temples gently, obviously in her our little thought world, too. We were just arriving in Sacramento, California. It was just about two in the morning. The Hyatt hotel parking lot was full, as always in this busy town.

We checked in, taking the elevator up to our room on the fifth story. We didn't have to shop for cloths because we had cloths from of our recent shopping trip. Beth went down to the car and got them.

The room had a sad feel to it. Even the paint on the walls was depressing. Blue, black, white, gray, the only happy color was green. Like the green at Forks. Forks, our home. This was going to end badly. Wasn't it?

**What do you think? Like it? Then please comment. **


	9. Of Princess' and Werewolves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer does.

Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, sorry that I couldn't update. I'm lucky I get to even write this because I'm so busy. Sorry, I have band, piano, test prep, testing, drama, etc. Hope you like chapter nine!

Chapter nine:

Mara POV

When we were still stuck in the hotel room I learned something; there was absolutely nothing to do. But still, Beth still managed to snag some sort of book and started reading. If we were not in a life-threatening situation I would have been happy skip to high school today. I wanted to sort things out today, make a plan for the future. Maybe we could form alliances with the Denali coven. Tanya could be of great help. I _didn't _want to have anything to do with the Cullen's. Those _things _didn't _need_ to help us. I got sick even thinking of what they did to my mother.

Flashback

_It was May and I was seven, sitting on the swinging bench in our backyard in Phoenix. The night sky full of stars shining down on me. Dad _(Jacob) _had just left for some other woman. Mom was currently trying to calm down Bethy _(Beth. You know what I mean.) _. Why had Daddy down this to us? Up until this morning he adored Mom. Then he went to work and left a message saying something about an imprint-whatever that was._

_Mom walked out the door, looking fragile and broken, with Beth sniffling, hand-in-hand. _

"_Hey Mar, I have to tell something to you and Bethy." Mom said softly. _

_I stared at her in horror. Was she telling me about the birds and the bees? -- Which I still didn't know what that was. _

_I was only four. Well, four and a half. My birthday was June twentieth and it was May. So, little over a month and I'll be eight! _

"You know the stories Dad used to tell you?" Mom asked; she seemed to be torn about some decision. I nodded my head, unable to hide my curiosity. The ones about the beautiful princess and the mean prince, who she loved with all her heart, left her and the peasant boy to heal up her broken heart. They lived happily ever after never to see the prince again. A happy ending.

"_Well, how do you say this," She literally tapped a finger on her chin, a questioning look. _

"_Daddy had something very… special, about him." She wasn't lying. But she wasn't exactly telling the truth. What if the princess was Mommy? I skipped up and gave her a hug._

"_You can tell us, Mommy. Trust me." I said seriously. Bethy looked confused. Mommy decided it was safe for us to tell us. _

"_Well, you guys, you have to understand that when I was little I was a little different than the rest of my friends. You know Daddy?"-We both nodded our heads-"Well, I better start from the top." Well seemed to be her favorite word of the day._

_For two hours Mommy told us of a _very_ different Mom than we were used to. Her life filled with mythical beings and fairytales. Of werewolves and vampires and love. True love that had been shattered by the mean prince- which I now know was named Edward Cullen- and of friendship that turned into something more for Mom and Dad. _

_"When I learned that Jacob, your Dad, was a werewolf and he saved me from Laurent I was so grateful. Soon enough, I couldn't help falling in love with him. I mean my prince wasn't coming back so why should I be so miserable? So we finished high school and broke away from the pack and moved here. Daddy got a job and we had you." Mommy smiled down at us, her smile full of love. I smiled back. We all hugged. Only did I realize the situation we were in. _

_"Mom, you know the Volturi? Why don't they come after you? Edward," I hated saying the name," told you about his kind. Shouldn't they be worried that you are going to expose their secrets? I mean I would." I said casually. Mom looked surprised for a second._

_"I was wondering that too Mara. You are really mature for a seven year old. You know that right? You and your sister are really old for your age." She was changing the subject. _

_"Mom, why are you changing the subject?" Beth asked. _

_"No reason. If they ever come here I will _never_ let them hurt you. I love you to much." Mommy said. _

_"Alrighty." Beth and I said at the same time. I laughed. _

_"Time to go to bed, you giggly girls." Mommy said._


End file.
